


Party Toy

by TheDarknessWithinYou



Series: Toy [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Extremely Underage, Gang Rape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessWithinYou/pseuds/TheDarknessWithinYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James throws a party for all his  friends and has his son provide the entertainment.</p><p>READ THE TAGS!! SERIOUSLY!! NOT A NICE FIC!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Toy

**Author's Note:**

> It needs to be said that any of the stuff in this fic is fiction and should stay that way. If any of this were attempted in the real world the perpetrators would be required to have a rusty knife shoved up into their anal cavity and twisted repeatedly, then the knife removed and replaced by a salt stick.

Remus grunted and panted as he worked toward his release. He quickly slammed in and out of the squirming child below him as he set a grueling pace.

"Hurry up, Moony! Guests will arriving soon!" James whined as he watched his friend plow into his son.

"One minute, Jamie. Almost. There." Each word was punctuated with a thrust until finally the werewolf slammed in and howled as he pumped his come into Harry.  The man sighed and pulled out of the boy, bringing a stream of come out with him that leaked down the small pale thighs.

"Finally. Now help me get him ready. _petrificus totalus_ ," James whispered as he pointed his wand at his son. The boys body went rigid as the spell took effect. "OK. Help me move him over to the table I set up." James grabbed the frozen boys arms while Remus grabbed the slick thighs and together they carried him over to the small table.

Harry's torso fit perfectly on the table top and his head and legs trailed off either side. James spent ten minutes releasing the spell in certain places and moving the child until he was in the perfect position. Harry's legs were aligned with the table legs as they dangled, unable to reach the floor. His head was positioned straight out, James released the spell on his mouth but kept his vocal cords frozen. He slid his wand up the boys ass and released the spell there as well since he didn't want anyone's dick taken off. He had Harry's arms positioned so the men could use his hands if they wanted.

James knew the boy would have serviced them without the spell, but there was no way he could expect his son to keep the position for how long the party would go and he didn't want to disappoint anyone. Once everything was perfect James covered the boy in his invisibility cloak just in time for the first guests to arrive. Once all twenty of the men arrived James took his place near where he knew Harry was hidden and addressed the men.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming and sharing this day with me. Lily and I have been wanting another child for years now and I am glad to say we are expecting another healthy baby boy." A polite applause rippled through out the room. "Thank you. Thank you. Now while all out wives are having their baby shower, I decided to put together this small party for the husbands. So eat, talk, drink. I have arranged a very special entertainment for us all. The soon to be big brother has volunteered to put on a show for us!" The men began looking around for Harry, expecting him to come out from somewhere. James smiled widely and gripped the cloak. "I give to you all, Harry Potter!" and with a flourish he whipped the cloak away from his son.

The room was completely silent as all the men took in the naked posed boy on the table. Then one man began clapping and soon there was a huge applause and cheering as the assembled men praised both James and his son. The men converged on the helpless boy and began stroking and petting every inch of the child. Huge hands caressed small soft flesh, large fingers probed and prodded. They began pushing at each other to claim the best spots. Semi hard cocks were released and stroked as they took in the feast before them.

A short chubby man made his way to Harry's ass. "Out of the way. Minister of Magic coming through here. As your leader I should, of course, have first go. Now please step aside."

With much grumbling the men did. Some stepped away completely and made their way over the the refreshments to mingle and eat and wait for a turn while only five men stayed by Harry.

The Minister wore a smug satisfied look as chubby fingers groped the boy's ass cheeks. Short fat fingers pressed into the sloppy hole stretching and pushing until the man was satisfied. He pulled a short but very thick prick out of his pants and pressed it against the child's opening. The man gripped Harry's thin hips and grunted as an audible pop was heard and the wide head pushed into the small hole. The minister's belly rubbed on Harry's back as he began to fuck into the child with short hard thrusts.

Some of the other men began to rub their pricks along Harry's sides, smearing precome into pale skin. A middle aged balding man stepped up to Harry's face and ran his cock over Harry's lips leaving a sticky trail behind him.

"Open up, beautiful. Let's see that gorgeous mouth," the man crooned as he carded his fingers through the wild black hair.

When the small mouth was slightly opened, the man fisted his prick and began to slide it into the wet hole. "That's it, baby. Suck it nice and pretty."

The man gently cupped the sides of Harry's head and began slow shallow thrusts into his mouth. When the boy shut his eyes, the man used his thumbs to peel them back open. "Look at me sweetie. Let me see those big eyes," the man man whispered as he continued to slide his spit slick cock in and out of Harry's mouth all the while keeping eye contact with the child and praising his cock sucking skills.

Grunting could be heard as the Minister's thrusts became short and choppy until he finally came inside the tight little hole. He collapsed on top of the small boy, panting heavily as his sweat dripped onto the toy. Another man became impatient for the minister to move.

"Come on, Fudge. Let me have a go."

The Minister stood back up and blustered at the speaker. "I am the Minister. What gives you the right to speak to me this way. I demand respect."

"You were hogging the toy. Other blokes want a turn as well."

As the two began to argue, another man slipped into Harry's hole using the distraction to his advantage. Already close to coming from where he had been fucking Harry's fist, he just pounded into the child furiously before adding his come to the Minister's and Remus'. The man using Harry's mouth began to thrust in faster as his balls started to tighten. He pulled out quickly and jerked himself over the boy's face, painting him white with his come then used his softening prick to rub his come into the child's skin.

James watched from the couch as the two men moved away from his son and the Minister finally stopped arguing and collapsed on the couch. Three other men made their way over to take their places. Some used the boys mouth or ass, but some just decided not to wait for a turn and came on Harry's back or ass even while someone else was thrusting into it. Harry must have been drenched in come by now, and a wet slop sounded every time a new man took his turn in Harry's ass.

As soon as the balding man stepped back another stepped forward to take his place. This man had a thin but long cock flushed red with his arousal. He immediately shoved his cock into the waiting mouth, driving deep. He wrapped his fingers in Harry's hair and kept the boy's head pressed against his crotch. Finally he began to thrust, fucking the small throat instead of the mouth like the man before. Harry's breathing was harsh through his nose, but the man ignored him and continued to thrust brutally, yanking Harry's head forward even as he snapped his hips. When the man came his come poured directly down the boy's throat.

The man who had been arguing with Fudge finally got a turn and was easing into the frozen boy with long languid strokes, taking his time with the unresisting body. The come from the previous men covered his dick and slicked the loosening channel so the man was able to last long minutes until he too filled the boys cavity.

They all fucked the boy like a living breathing fuck-doll. Using him in between drinking and talking politics. The head auror discussed the latest case while watching another man shove his cock down a boy's throat. Some took it easy gentle thrusts and whispered praises. Other men ignored the person the hole was attached to and just fucked their brains out without a care. The rest were deliberately cruel, gripping the boy with busing force. Purposefully choking him with their dick, or ramming their cocks into Harry's abused hole trying to get a reaction that would never break through the spell.

After everyone had at least one turn the men who were able to get it up again began to lazily fuck into the boy while they talked. The head of the DMLE discussed the latest laws on trade with the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts while they both warmed their cocks in the frozen body laid out between them.

When Harry's ass was free a slightly drunk man wondered over from the snack area with a drink in his hand. James recognized the man from the custodian crew at the Ministry. Drink still in hand, the man eased his hard prick into Harry, groaning loudly as the heat enveloped him. He started with long slow thrusts eased by the come of unknown men but soon needed more. The man tried to grip Harry's hips but still had the drink in his hand. He looked around quickly for a place to put it, but didn't want to loose his spot so he just set it down on the flat part of the child's back. With his hands free the man was able to get the grip he needed and started to hammer into the boy, the spell keeping him stationary so the drink didn't spill. When the man was finished adding his come to the rest he wondered away, leaving his drink,

By the end of the party everyone was happy and sated. They sat around and laughed and drank until one by one they began to make their way back to their own wives and children. Each patting him on the back to congratulate him on the new child and on having such a great son already. James welcomed the praise, basked in it.

When finally all the men were gone James made his way to his son. The boy's body and the surrounding floor were covered in puddles of come where it had dripped off. His hair was crusted to his face where globs of come had dried during the hours he had been used. Cups and bottles littered the boy's back where he had been used as a table for them men. Harry's ass was raw and gaping like someone had shoved a fist in him, and for all the man knew they might have when he wasn't paying attention. Come leaked out of the hole, following the trail of the rivers before it to the largest of the puddles on the floor. James patted his son on the ass, inadvertently releasing more semen.

"You did good, son. Such a good boy, Harry."


End file.
